The warm heart of a cold girl
by Amelia Queen of fantasy
Summary: Hi my name is Breeze. I'm in Alfea because of a girl with the power of the flames. I need to find out about her weaknesses for my sister Icy. I don't know why I have to, but if Icy says so I'm going to do so. Wish me luck!
1. Chapter 1

_My first day at school for fairies. What could be better? I wasn't even sarcastic about it, I'm really excited for school. On Frigus my home planet we didn't have free schools._

I shouldn't be too excited about it. I'm only here because of a fairy called Bloom. After work is done I'm off to Frigus.

The first lesson started. We had Potionology with Professor Palladium. He was an elf just like I imagined him to be.

While he was showing us how to make a potion for flower, I looked around myself out of curiosity.

Next to me was a girl called Roxy. I assumed she loved animals because of the paw on her cute shirt. Behind me sat 6 older girls. They were all really pretty and concentrated on the lesson. One of them was Bloom.

My sister Icy told me that she could control the Dragon flames. That meant that she was one of the most powerful creatures in the universe. Her hair was red as a flame and she wore a blue dress matching to her blue eyes. I turned back to Professor Palladium because she noticed me staring at her. She seemed nice but I still felt a little embarrassed.

* * *

><p>School wasn't as bad as Icy described it to be. I really like school. I'm being able to see different types of magics and learn cool ( pun not intended ) stuff.<p>

I was roomed with 3 other girls named Mirta, Roxy and Nova. Nova seemed to be older than Roxy and I.

I felt lucky considering the fact that our room is right next to Bloom's room.

I also found out that today was some kind of celebration for all the students at Alfea. The students from the red fountain were coming too. Just like at Alfea there were only girls at the red fountain there were only boys.

Mirta, Nova and Roxy were already preparing themselves for the feast. I was reading a book I found in the library, it was about Mermaids.

Mirta wore a short black dress matching her dark red hair and pale skin. Roxy has chosen to wear a blue skirt with a green shirt full with glitter just a her shoes. I thought Nova's outfit was the prettiest a long light orange dress with suitable accessories. As for me, I didn't have any dresses that were fitting for the party.

_"How can a girl not have at least one suitable dress?" _Nova asked like it was the most terrible thing that could happen.

_"I think I have the perfect dress for you, Breeze" _Roxy said while looking for it in her closet. When she found it she immediately gave it to me. It was a grayish blue dress with long sleeve and a free back.

_ "Thanks Roxy" _

_"I never wore it anyway, you can have it."_

Nova opened the door happily said _"_Let's_ go!"_

Mirta seemed amused by Nova's way of "pointing at the door"

I looking forward to some fun at the celebration. My sister wouldn't approve, but HEY she isn't spying on me or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter<strong>

**Give me feedback and ideas for the story**

** ~ .shipping**


	2. Chapter 2

_It was something amazing._

We were standing in the ballroom. The ballroom was prettier than any other room I have ever seen. Nova disappeared right after we got to the ballroom. When I saw her, she was talking with a boy. She clearly was interested in him. Mirta vanished too, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I guess she is a wallflower. That left Roxy and me. I was glad she was still by me because I didn't know anyone in the room.

The girl with the pinkish hair wanted to go somewhere_"Where are you going?"_

_"I just want to say hello to someone."_ she answered_"I could introduce them to you."_

I was glad she asked._"Sure!"_

We went around the ballroom until Roxy found who she was looking for.

This were the girls I saw earlier in class. Their dresses were really princess-y and I liked it. The coolest things about them were the flowers. They were realistic and that made them awesome.

I was driven out of my thoughts by Roxy_ "Hi, Winx!"_

I couldn't believe it, they were the Winx. I heard stories about them on Frigus. How many time they have saved the universe. The fairies with the most amazing powers in the world. The girls with prettiest dresses my eyes have met.

And again Roxy has driven me out of my thoughts_ "This is my Roommate Breeze."_

They greeted me.

_"I haven't seen you before is this your first year? I'm Stella by the way."_ the blonde girl with the orange dress asked. Her dress was not as light as Nova's but much "puffier". Still she somehow reminded me of Nova._"And this is Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha and Bloom."_

I somehow managed to remember this names at once.

_"Yes it's my first year at Alfea. Pretty amazing school."_

_"Where are you from?"_ Aisha asked

I didn't want to answer that question. Frigus wasn't one of the planets you could be proud of, but I didn't want to seem rude.

_"I am from- " _I was cut of by Nova_ "Stella I haven't seen you in years. Your dress is gorgeous. Where did you get it?"_

Sometimes I wonder why my parents haven't called me Lucky instead of Breeze.

_"You know each other?" _Roxy asked

_"Haven't I told you? Stella and I are childhood friends"_

Then I noticed something. Bloom and Professor DuFour our history teacher looked similar.

_"Bloom, has somebody ever told that you kinda look like Professor DuFour?"_

She chuckled_ "Daphne is my sister"_

Wow. Just wow. Professor DuFour once mentioned that her parents were the king andqueen of Domino. That meant that she was basically the princess of Domino. And Bloom being her sister made her a princess too.

_"That explains everything" _I said then I noticed a blond guy tapping Blooms shoulder.

_"Sky!" _She hugged him

So she is the most powerful fairy of the world. Princess and guardian fairy of thDomino. Saver of the universe. Really pretty. She also has a good looking boyfriend. And still she is the one of the nicest girls I have met. I shouldn't be as surprised as I am.

_"Finally you are here. This is Breeze. It's her first year at Alfea_._" _she said pointing at me.

The boyfriends of the other girls arrived too.

Flora had a guy with long hair named Helia. I usually don't like guys with long her, but the long hair suits him. Prince Brandon was a perfect match for Princess Stella. The brown haired guy isn't actually a prince but he's a dream prince. Musa had a bad boy named Riven. Tecna's boyfriend is a typical ginger with glasses named Timmy. Then there's Aisha. It seems like she has 2 guys jumping around her. A blond named Roy and Nex with his blueish hair. I don't even know who would be better with the dark skinned girl. They are so different from each other but still somehow the same.

Now everyone was dancing. Nova with the guy she met earlier. The Winx with their boyfriends. Roxy with some random guy. And I was just standing there like a statue. Then I just joined in.

It was a ball with presents. We all were about to get some golden eggs with a surprise in it. _  
><em>

_"There is something wrong with this eggs." _Bloom said as she looked at the surprise.

_"Don't tell me this is happening again." _Tecna said more to herself, than to Bloom.

I wonder what she meant by this.

_"So what are we going to do about it. We don't even know what exactly the eggs are going to do." _Musa asked concerned.

_"If we find out what's inside we could change it." _Flora suggested

_"Do you have any ideas on how we're going to make it?"_ Aisha looked at the eggs.

_"I could make the egg invisible"_ I said

_"Really? You could do this? But how?" _Bloom was interested in my powers. I feel famous.

_"Check out my name. I'm basically the wind in human form. I can be invisible, just like the wind."_ I can actually help the legendary Winx out.

_"That's great. Let me bring one." And off Musa was._

* * *

><p><strong>I know that ending was weak, but... I don't have an excuse.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter.**

**Opinions, feedback and ideas are all welcome.**

**Special thanks to the first reviewer _WinxClubBloomix._**

**Your Amelia**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm about to help the Winx. Awesome_

The girl with midnight blue hair brought an egg and gave it to me.

When I made it invisible you could see what was inside. Inside of it was some kind of dark grey liquid.

_"What's this weird liquid?" _Roxy asked.

_"I'm sure it's not water" _Aisha answered.

_"Whatever it is I sense something bad"_ Bloom took the egg and burned it. The flame became black and smelled bad.

_"So how are we going to change what's inside?" _Flora asked.

_"Like we did last time"_ Stella answered _"With a little bit of magic."_

Bloom looked concentrated on the eggs and after a while the glowed. It looked really pretty but it didn't last too long.

_"Easier than the last time." _the redhead said

_"I can't believe they did it again."_ The fairy of technology was sure _they _did it. But I wasn't sure who she meant by _they._

_"Why are you so sure they did it?" _Flora looked at Tecna

_"Who else could it be" _She gave as an answer. I was confused by this. I had no idea whatsoever about who they were talking. Out of my frustration and curiosity I asked them.

_"Who do you mean by THEY?"_

_"I think it might be the Trix."_ Roxy answered with a thoughtful look on her face.

_" Yes it was them. Those bratty sisters also tried to steal my ring that night." _When she said this I noticed that ring on Stellas finger.

_"But haven't you fought the evil witches already, When you had to save the kingdom of Domino? Shouldn't it be someone else?" _I was really confused.

_"The evil witches we fought weren't the Trix. But the Trix are related to the 3 evil witches." _Bloom really knew about this stuff.

The event was soon going to end. We all got presents, the eggs. I was scared to open mine, because I wasn't sure about that dark liquid being gone.

When Roxy opened the egg some kind if glittery fire stars flew out. It was a little firework that was as pretty as a real one. I opened my egg too. The same thing happened but I Was still amazed by it's beauty.

* * *

><p>The ball was awesome. now I only need to find out something about the Trix, because of my well known curiosity.<p>

_"Roxy, do you know something about the Trix."_

_"What do you mean by SOMETHING? "_

_" I just want to know who they."_

_"They are witches. You don't want to be on their bad side, but I think they hate everyone." _Mirta walked out of the bathroom. She already had her pajama on. It was a dark red pajama with black clouds on it.

_"That's right"_ now Nova was here too. Her pajama consisted of a yellow tank top with a pink crown on it and blue shorts. _"They even dress evil. I think their outfits look hideous."_

_"There are 3 of them. Icy, Darcy and Stormy."_ Roxy added.

Icy, Darcy and Stormy call themselves the Trix? That amuses me more than it should. That name seems so... boring. Icy never was the creative type. These 3 always called each other sister, but they didn't even look alike. Darcy and Stormy were the cousins who ignored me, but got along just fin with Icy.

I guess I just have to deal with it. Like I always had.

* * *

><p>The first class was history with Bloom's sister Daphne.<p>

She was talking about the pixies. They connect with fairies and have their own special type of power. Many fairies already know to which pixie they're connected to. Including the Winx and Roxy.

She also told us that their society evolved similar to ours.

When it was time to eat I got to sit next Roxy. Yay.

_"How did you find your pixie?" _

_"When I walked threw the woods I found the pixie village and there I met Zing. She is my pixie."_

_"When are you going to visit her?"_

_"On the weekend, I think."_

_"Can I come with you? I want to learn more about pixies."_

_"Sure you can come. You are going to love their cut village."_

_"I'm looking forward to it." _I am going to meet real pixies. I only have to wait a few days for this to happen. I wonder if I can connect to my pixie or maybe an Elve. I heard witches connect to Elves,but I don't know if I should consider my shelve a witch. Probably not. I hope not. Witches always have a bad name for being mean or rude.

I'm going to make a real fairy out of myself. Even if Icy doesn't approve. That's exactly what I'm going to do. Not sure about the last part though.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter finished.<strong>

**Hope y'all enjoy it.**

**To **renee **: I'm glad you like it.**

**I think there are not enough students in Alfea I could write about ( lack of name and personality) That's why I'm asking you to create an OC to write about in this stories(it's all up to you.)**

**Opinions, feedback and ideas are all welcome.**

**Your Amelia**

**xoxo**


End file.
